Relieving Tension
by TrixAreForSquids
Summary: In honor of the official announcement of Pitch Perfect Three, here is a sexy little one-shot, Bechloe style! Enjoy!


**In honor of YESTERDAY'S OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FOR PP3, here's another sexy little one-shot, Bechloe style. Song is "Province" by Tv On the Radio, I own neither the rights to the song or to Pitch Perfect. Reviews are welcome! xo.**

The day was long. Good thing it was almost over. It was fall-asleep-once-your-head-hit-the-pillow tiring. Chloe entered her dorm room, dragging her feet as she let her satchel slide from her shoulders and fall to the ground with a thump. She was relieved that Aubrey was nowhere to be found.

She kicked her shoes off, shrugged out of her cardigan, and plugged her phone into charge. It was dead too, but it was lucky that it got to charge its batteries before her. It got to wake up the next morning feeling refreshed, no worries on it's 100% charged 16 GB mind. She, on the other hand, would get five hours of sleep before worrying about the Bellas, her job in the Barden University's PR center, finals, and her current relationship status.

Chloe had just broken up with Tom, her longtime boyfriend. She just wasn't feeling it anymore, but it didn't make sense. Who could just lose steam in the middle of a relationship like that?

Apparently her. But there was another facet to the issue. She had been… feeling things. Feeling things for someone that she shouldn't feel things for. Chloe knew it was verboten to fall for a friend, especially a Bella. But lately Beca Mitchell was constantly where her mind wandered. Sometimes she would indulge in the thoughts with the poor justification that perhaps, if she allowed herself _one last fantasy_ then it would all just go away. But Chloe wasn't a fool, she knew that doing this only made it worse.

Beca was her guilty pleasure in a way. When she was with Tom, the redhead would get bored. Men were one-track, predictable, sexy at first and then two-dimensional bores forever after that. But Chloe liked to compare what Beca would do when she was sick of Tom. She found herself doing this so much toward the end of the relationship, that when Tom was kissing her she imagined it was Beca. It made things more bearable. But then she would be jolted out of it by the scratch of the stubble on his chin, or how his short hair didn't reach the nape of his neck under her hand like Beca's would.

Chloe grew sick of him. She knew it was wrong to have feelings for someone else when she was already in a relationship, and the guilt ate away at her until she broke it off. Tom was quite shocked, blindsided even, because he didn't pick up on her signs of obvious disinterest. He was visibly upset, and his eyes glistened when Chloe gave her breakup speech outside of their favorite coffee shop. This hurt the girl, but not enough to make her stay.

These were the thoughts that kept her awake at night. Even now, after a day of nothing but work and tight schedules, making sure everyone around her was happy and productive. But it was lonely. Chloe would never admit it, because she wasn't one to dwell on the negative, seeing as it never got tangible results like optimism and affirmations did. But there was no one to text or talk to, and the silence of the last week was getting to her.

She lay in the dark staring at the ceiling, willing herself to sleep. But in an amazing change of events, almost as if someone heard her thoughts, her phone vibrated as it lit up. Her heart jumped, hoping it was the small DJ, and Chloe broke into a face-splitting grin when she saw Beca's name come up on the display.

 _I'm coming over. Hope you're not asleep._

 _Don't you know me, Mitchell? I'll sleep when I'm dead,_ Chloe fired back.

 _Haha, I forgot that robots like you don't sleep. Be there in five._

Five minutes? What the hell Beca? She lived across campus in the underclassmen dorms, was she sprinting or something? Five minutes wasn't enough Chloe needed to get ready.

But she could try. She ripped off her pajamas and changed back into her day clothes (because it was one of her favorite outfits), opted for barefoot and kicked her shoes under her bed. She was fairly organized, but neatly stacked all the books and papers on her desk, shut her closet, drew the curtains closed, and fixed her rumpled comforter to look like no one had almost gone to bed there five minutes prior.

She dashed over to her laptop to cue up some music that Beca wouldn't judge her for, but could possibly set the mood. Mariah Carey? Fuck no. Beca would hate that. "All About That Bass?" Beca would leave immediately. "Let's Talk About Sex?" No. Way to forward. Tame Impala. It was perfect! Cool enough that Beca might not know who they are, but psychedelic enough to possibly start an introspective conversation. The first notes of "Mind Mischief" trickled through her speakers as she heard a quick knock on the door before Beca let herself in.

"Hey Becs. What's up?" Chloe beamed at her.

"A lot, actually. I'm terribly stressed, actually," Beca replied, shutting the door and kicking off her shoes just as Chloe had.

"Well you can tell me about it! That's what I'm here for," Chloe bubbled, patting the bed next to her.

"I don't know, Chlo. There's a lot of shit going on," Beca sighed, flopping backward on the bed.

"And some of it I can't even figure out myself."

"That's okay. Talk about what you're comfortable with, I understand. Would you like a back rub? You seem awfully tense."

It was a shot in the dark, it seemed, because she knew Beca was very sensitive when it came to physical boundaries. But to her happy surprise, Beca obliged. She rolled over, facedown on the bed.

"Becs? Can you take off your leather jacket, sweetie?"

"Ugh, fine. Next time you'll have to take me out to dinner first though, Beale."

Beca wore a loose army green cotton shirt, but Chloe wasn't going to push it by asking her to remove that too. The brunette began to ramble about her grade in PoliSci class, unaware at the warmth that was stirring low in her friend's stomach. Taking a deep breath, Chloe swung one leg over the brunette, hovering above her, before putting her weight into the straddle.

"Uh… Dude?" Beca picked her head up and looked out the corner of her eye back at Chloe.

Chloe laughed nervously. "What? Haven't you ever gotten a massage before? This is how it goes."

Before Beca had the time to shoot back a sarcastic retort, Chloe pushed her hands deep into Beca's traps. The small girl moaned instantly, and Chloe smirked. She massaged deep into the tight muscles, feeling Beca's body relaxing below her. She pushed her thumbs in circles of varying circumference between her shoulder blades, near her spine, on the back of her ribs. Chloe could tell that Beca was trying to keep her moans from escaping from how tight her jaw was, the breathy way that she was exhaling.

Chloe paused and her friend's eyes opened instantly. "It's okay to make sounds. I don't mind, you know. It just means my magic hands are appreciated."

Beca craned her neck back again. "Sorry, it's kind of embarrassing. But it feels so good," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Do you mind taking your shirt off, actually?"

Beca thought a moment before taking it off without a word.

Chloe stared at the smooth expanse of skin below her, unbroken until it reached the top of her jeans, save for her bra strap. But she probably couldn't get Beca to remove that piece. The warmth in her belly fluttered again.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. No. Let's continue," Chloe said, kneading into her back again. The sensation of the warm flesh under her hands was enough to make her eyes fall closed. Her jaw clenched as well, her roving hands had wanted to do this for so long. Her friend readily absorbed her touch below her hands, enjoying the warm and firm pressure that was working the knots out.

She chuckled.

Chloe felt the reverberations through her body and stopped. "Did you just laugh?"

Beca chuckled again. "Yeah. It's just that this is a funny situation. It's like a representation of life."

"Mind Mischief" seemed to be bringing out an introspective conversation, just like Chloe predicted. Even Badass DJ Beca Mitchell spoke figuratively.

"How so?" Chloe prodded.

"You're holding me together. You help me work out the knots and the parts of my life that are bad, and you replace it with something good."

Chloe blushed, even though Beca didn't look back. "Aww, that's so sweet of you Beca. Thank you."

It was Beca's turn to blush, good thing she returned her face to being buried in the floral comforter again. Chloe continued the massage, using her knuckles up and down the corridor of her spine. After a couple more moments, she changed directions. She splayed out her fingers slowly, using her nails to scrape until her hand was completely open, then pushing down with the heel of her palm before beginning again. Beca grit her teeth but couldn't hide the moan that escaped her.

Beca unclasped her bra but kept it below herself. Her entire back was now exposed for the redhead's taking.

Chloe dragged her nails downward and Beca moaned louder, her head lifting back. Chloe was completely caught off-guard by what she said next.

"Chlo I think I like someone. You. I think I like you."

Chloe stopped completely. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for saying that, I shouldn't have. That was so wrong of me." Beca urgently tried to clasp her bra back together. Chloe's hands on her own stopped her.

"Beca there's nothing to be sorry about. I like you too."

Beca was motionless. "Really? You're not just saying that because I did?"

"No. Actually I've liked you for a while, I just thought it would cause less problems if I hid it."

Beca sunk into the bed, her last bit of tension leaving her body.

Chloe smiled widely, her stomach flipping excitedly. Her face was positively flushed by now.

"So… now what? Beca asked tentatively.

"Well, let me show you a few things," Chloe said, the song changing to Tv On the Radio's "Province."

 _And all the honey and all the fire which you stole_

 _Have you running through all your red cheek days_

 _Shaking loose these songs from their sacred hiding space_

She raked her nails into Beca with a sexy force, leaving red lines. Her hands moved unbridled now, not worried of crossing the line like earlier. Her hands clasped around the back of the Beca's neck, moving her hair out of the way and lightly scratching toward the hollow of her throat. The brunette's skin sprouted a colony of goosebumps at the sensual touch, but Chloe had already moved on. She pushed her way down to her sides, hands squeezing gently at her hips as Chloe rocked her own into Beca.

She put her fingers together and pushed up back to Beca's traps, leaning over her as Beca held her breath. Chloe gently pressed her lips to the curve of her neck and Beca tried to capture every bit of the sensation as she could for future memory. The vanilla scent of Chloe, the body heat radiating onto her under the close proximity, the sound her lips made in contact with her bare skin, and the explosively wonderful feeling of Chloe Beale kissing her.

 _Pushed under this expanse of bursting stars_

 _Let this burning brightly illuminate the where we are_

 _In this hollow that lovers' voices occupy_

 _Let it follow that we let it free, let it fly_

Beca tilted her head to the side, eyes still closed, granting further access to her neck. Chloe moved toward her jaw, pit-stopping to suck on her pulsepoint. Beca breathed out a moan as Chloe generous mouth did it's work. Beca tilted her mouth towards Chloe's to initiate their first true kiss together. The older girl was now laying on top of her, the most enjoyable weight that Beca had ever known.

The kiss was nothing like Chloe had ever experienced. So warm, so much love that she wouldn't have expected from Beca. There was a sexy edge to it too, nothing that Tom had ever given her. She submerged in the pleasure of it, pushing forward like a pioneer heading to promising western plains. Beca's mouth was soft and surprisingly dominant to Chloe's, and it was Beca whose mouth opened first. Their tongues danced together, and Beca adjusted onto her back with her co-captain still on top of her.

 _Breaking open the walls of this cage_

 _Intoxicated, Oh so amazed_

 _Much like falcons tumbling from the heights at play_

 _Conjoined, talons engaged_

Beca broke her lips away but quickly found the edge of Chloe's jaw, Chloe's face on Beca's bare shoulder. The brunette placed open mouth kisses onto her neck, and it was Chloe's turn to moan with her jaw thrusted to the ceiling.

She put a hand on Beca's shoulder before straightening up a bit, looking down at the girl who was unclothed from the waist up under her. Beca was beautiful, her skin flawless. Their eyes met with strong connection, so many emotions invisible but flowing between them. Beca pulled Chloe's hand to cup her breast as she maintained the eye contact, her hand lingering above Chloe's until it started to move in a rhythm. The small girl's eyes dropped shut and Chloe occupied her other hand in the same manner and ground against her to the same beat.

Small hand rid Chloe of her cardigan and her tank top as well, leaving the bra on but sliding beneath the lace to the bare skin. Beca connected Chloe's mouth back to hers and tangled her hands in the gorgeous red hair. She had dreamed of this for so long, and the only reason that Chloe knew she wasn't imagining this was due to the intense feelings of pleasure she felt.

She was surprised when Beca's hand began rubbing her over the pants, and her eyes opened. Beca was watching for the reaction.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. Don't stop," Chloe gasped, sliding out of her jeans.

The brunette rid her of her thong as well, rubbing with her hand to the newly exposed Chloe. Chloe grit her teeth in anticipation, and Beca slipped a finger in, her thumb circling the all-important bundle of nerves. Chloe grinded deeper for friction, riding Beca's hand. It wasn't long before she was brought to the pleasurable height, diving off the edge with only Beca and the bedsheets to hold onto. The best she had ever felt by far, and it was only by hand. Chloe could only wonder what her mouth could do.

She panted as the stars in her vision dissipated, before going to work on Beca.

It was undeniable. They were perfect for each other.


End file.
